Galaxy
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari galaksi?- Kim Taehyung. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Jeon Jungkook. Minyoon. Namjin. taekook oneshoot


**Galaxy**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfiction by Shin-KiNas**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon , Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

happy reading,

.

.

Jimin menarik selembar tisu, mengusap dengan pelan permukaan tisu pada pinggiran sudut bibir pria cantik yang masih menyandarkan kepala pada telapak tangan, dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya lagi hanya untuk menusuk-menusuk isi piring dengan garpu.

"Apa kau hanya akan makan berantakan di depanku? Sengaja agar aku mengelapmu seperti ini, sayang?" Jimin terkekeh saat lelaki itu menegapkan kepala, menatap Jimin garang lalu menurunkan kembali pandangannya pada makanan, mendorong pelan piring berwarna putih itu.

"Aku tidak."

"Hey, kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali? Sakit Hyung?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lalu mengedikkan bahu, memberi sorotan polos layaknya kucing pada Jimin yang jelas akan mengerang penuh gemas. "Jangan salahkan aku, kau mengatakan terserah tadi." Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu mencoba membela diri, diiringi senyum manisnya yang hanya menghasilkan dengusan dari pria cantik di hadapannya.

"Ya, terserah kau." Jawabnya acuh lalu mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang berada di samping piring yang ia dorong tadi.

Untuk sesaat Jimin lebih memilih diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Menatap bagaiamana sosok yang amat ia cintai sosok yang begitu ingin ia lindungi ini terlihat begitu cantik, begitu dingin dan begitu mempesona. Bahkan Jimin amat sangat menyukai bagaimana pria itu berteriak nyaring padanya, mengomel seharian, mendiaminya seharian jika marah, memberinya tatapan tajam, karena Jimin tahu, bagaimana sosok itu amat sangat mencintainya.

"Yoongi." Suara berat penuh penekanan itu membuat Yoongi menghentikan usapannya pada layar ponsel, memilih menguncinya lalu menyimpannya pada kantongnya. "Kau cantik, begitu cantik. Lebih dari apapun-"

"Katakan itu di depan kelinci manismu." Jimin mengukir senyum, tak ada nada jengkel ataupun benci tersirat dari kalimat Yoongi, karena si cantik mengucapkan dengan bibir tertarik dengan kekehan.

"Yeah, itu termasuk. Kau tahu-" tangan kanannya bergerak menggenggam tangan lentik kesukaannya, ah bahkan tangan seorang Min Yoongi begitu cantik "semua orang menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Hoseok Hyung."

"Ya, kau juga dekat."

"Tapi Hoseok Hyung tak pernah memandangku dengan dalam, dengan lembut dan dengan penuh perhatian. Tidak. Dia memandangku layaknya seorang Hyung pada Dongsaengnya. Kau pasti merasakan itu"

"A-aku." Tak ada kata yang dapat keluar, karena sejujurnya, Yoongi terkejut, semua yang Jimin katakan adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Pulanglah. Pulanglah jika Hoseok Hyung mengajakmu. Jangan tunggu aku. Jangan bantah perkataannya, karena apa yang ia ucapkan itu adalah apa yang orang mencintaimu ucapkan. Aku dan Hoseok Hyung sama, kami sama-sama menyukaimu, maka yang dikatakan Hoseok Hyung-pun akan sama seperti yang aku katakan, demi kebaikanmu. Dan jika aku boleh sedikit jujur, Cintaku pasti lebih besar darinya, dan aku sedikit cemburu mengetahui aku memiliki saingan, dan sainganku adalah orang yang juga pantas bersamamu-"

"Kau ngomong apa?" Ada nada tinggi disana, bahkan Yoongi menarik tangan dari genggaman kekasihnya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Tak ada." Jawabnya kelewat santai, memundurkan badan, menyendarkannya pada kursi "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kulihat. Selamanya kau akan tetap jadi milik Park Jimin, Min Yoongi. Selamanya."

Tidak. Senyum itu bukan senyum kepuasan, bukan senyum keindahan, nyaris tertelan dengan senyum penuh makna sedih mendalam yang sayangnya tak dapat Yoongi tangkap karena lelaki itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, semua, semua kalimat Jimin begitu sulit ia mengerti, hingga ia tak mau mengerti bagaimana arti senyum Jimin kali ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi hanya segini?" Lelaki berambut merah itu menggerutu namun tepat merobek plastik berwarna emas itu sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah sini." Ucap lelaki yang masih mengenakan jas biru mudanya tanpa melepas tautan giginya, membuat lelaki berambut merah itu hanya tertawa polos, menarik sebungkus cokelat lalu melahapnya.

"Hoseok Hyung sensitif sekali~ Lagian kau jauh-jauh ke Rusia hanya membawakanku sekotak cokelat?" Hoseok lebih memilih menutup mata sejenak daripada mengotori tangannya untuk menonjok wajah tampan yang tanpa dosa kini menyobek bungkus ketiganya.

"Lalu kau minta apa? Berlian?"

"Boleh, serius kau Hyung kapan kesana lagi?" Antusias.

"Mati saja sana."

Jimin tertawa keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu membuka kembali lembaran sebuah buku bersampulkan huruf kanji. Lalu detik selanjutnya adalah sebuah suara melas meminta pertolongan dari Kim Taehyung yang kini tercekik di antara lengan dan ketiak Hoseok.

"Sedang apa mereka." Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Namjoon kini melinting kemejanya, ikut menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sungguh kekanakan namun terlihat begitu istimewa.

"Kau tahu sendirilah Hyung. Dimana malaikatku?"

"Yang mana? Kalau tanya yang jelas." Detik selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama, mencerna kalimat Jimin yang jelas tak akan hanya berisi satu jawaban.

"Tentu si Manja." Ucapnya menelan tawa.

"Dua-dua nya manja Jimin-ah. Tapi kalau yang lebih manja, _tuh,_ disana, aku meninggalkannya, halaman terlalu panas, dan dia tak mau pergi dari sana. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Jimin mengalihkan wajah dari jendela, menatap Namjoon penuh tanda tanya. Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu Jimin mengangkat bahu sambil berdiri.

"Tak ada yang salah. Aku akan menyusulnya. Kau lerai mereka Hyung, aku tak ingin ada guci berjatuhan lagi."

Lalu kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, memandangi dengan dalam bangunan yang ia tempati selama empat tahun, masih sama saat ia membelinya. Hanya letak tanaman dan bunganya yang akan berubah beberapa bulan sekali, yang jelas bukan Jimin yang mengaturnya. Ada dua sosok manusia yang bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga apapun yang akan senantiasa merawat bunganya.

Bibirnya terkekeh, menggoyangkan kakinya, melihat bagaimana lelaki manis berambut hitam pekat itu begitu betah berlari menggiring bola di bawah teriknya matahari. Bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Itu malaikatnya. Itu sosok yang membuatnya tenang, membuatnya dapat menghadapi dunia, membuatnya mengerti bagaiamana pentingnya sebuah afeksi. Sosok yang membuatnya akan segera berlari jika dia terjatuh.

"Jungkookie." Jimin segera berlari saat melihat bagaimana kaki yang tadi lincah berlari, kini tersungkur meringkuk kesakitan "Astaga, kalau bermain lihat-lihat kelilingmu."

"Papah." Nadanya penuh kesakitan, dengan bibir melengkung dan mata berlinang itu, tangisnya akan siap meledak, namun satu yang Jimin suka, saat bibir mungil itu memangil dirinya, penuh rasa takut, penuh rasa butuh perhatian dan penuh rasa akan sayang.

"Hey jagoan jangan menangis." Tangannya bergerak membawa si kecil ke dalam gendongannya, menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat luka tak terlalu serius di area lutut dan siku. Sedikit terkekeh saat air mata itu benar-benar lolos, ajaibnya si anak tak menangis meronta.

"Jangan menangis, seorang lelaki tak menangis karena hal sepele." Dirinya mendudukan si kecil ke atas kursi, mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajah manis dunianya. "Bukankah anak Papah anak yang kuat? Ku kira kelinci Papah tidak doyan menangis."

"Ti-tidak. Papah, aku jat-uh dan kelilipan rumput." Jimin terbahak lalu mengangguk. Menatap si kecil yang kini mengerucutkan bibir, menarik kuat ingusnya, lalu dengan kasar menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Coba Papah lihat mana rumputnya, sini Papah tiup. Rumput nakal, berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam mata Jagoanku." Yang Jimin dengar adalah kekehan Jungkook, berkata geli saat Jimin meniup matanya, memandang Jimin dengan mata indahnya. Ah, Jimin menyukai mata itu.

"Beruntunglah Papah yang menemukanmu terjatuh. Jika Yoongi Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung-"

"Ya ya, mereka akan berteriak keras, berlari-lari lalu mengomeliku." Jimin tersenyum mengusak gemas rambut anaknya.

"Tunggu disini, Papah bawakan obat." Langkahnya berhenti saat ada jemari kecil menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Papah, apakah jika Jungkookie cengeng, Taehyung-hyungie tak mau menikah dengan Jungkookie?" Cicitnya dengan suara kecil, membuat yang tua membolakan matanya. Ah seharusnya ia ingat obsesi Jungkook untuk bisa menikah dengan Taehyung dan bagaiamana Taehyung akan membohongi Jungkook dengan arti menikah. Bocah sialan itu.

Jimin kembali berjongkok, menggenggam tangan mungil itu, mengusapnya penuh lembut "Taehyung hyung akan tetap menikahimu. Jadi Jungkookie ingin tetap menikah dengan Taehyung Hyung?" Sebuah anggukan semangat ia dapat.

"Tentu. Taehyung hyung mengatakan jika kita menikah dia akan membawakanku robot ironman setinggi dan sebesar pohon mangga di depan lalu mengajakku ke Australia dan bermain bersama sapi-sapi." Hangat, itu yang Jimin rasakan saat mendengar nada cerianya, nada polosnya. Jimin tak mau kehilangan itu, bahkan ia tak pernah ingin Jungkook dewasa. Namun bagaimana jika bahkan ia tak dapat melihatnya dewasa?

"Jungkookie sayang Papah?" Jungkook mengangguk masih dengan senyum gigi kelincinya. "Kalau begitu peluk Papah. Jangan pernah lupakan Papah. Jungkookie tahu kan kalau Papah amat sangat menyayangimu?" air mata itu lolos saat Jungkook mengangguk dengan kuat dalam pelukannya.

Jika boleh, ia ingin terus seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat senyum dengan hiasan gigi kelinci itu. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Yang Jimin dapati sore ini adalah tatapan tajam Seokjin dan Yoongi juga teriakan riang dari Jungkook yang segera memeluknya, memalaknya dengan oleh-oleh yang sudah ia janjikan. Jimin tak ambil pusing bahkan saat Seokjin menyuruh Jungkook jauh-jauh dari Jimin. Anak itu hanya menurut, karena kini yang dipikrannya adalah banyak makanan yang ia dapat dari Papahnya.

"Kau bilang lima hari, ini 10 hari bodoh." Jimin hanya menggumamkan maaf dengan raut sok memelasnya di depan Seokjin yang terus mengomel. Yoongi? Lelaki itu pasti akan mendiamkannya, bahkan tak mau menatapnya. Itu sudah biasa bagi Jimin. Sungguh. meski hatinya perih, kedatangannya tak di sambut, ia sudah mengalami ini beberapa kali.

"Makan makananmu sana. Mumpung masih hangat. Dan jauh-jauh dari anakku, Jungkookie tak boleh ketularan sifat pembohongmu. Bukannya aku tak suka di titipi Jungkook, tapi mendengar gerutuan Yoongi tentang kau tanpa kabar dan rengekan Jungkook yang menanyakanmu membuatku pusing. Jadi, kabari mereka Park. Jangan menghilang. Aku tau kau sibuk, tapi tetap perhatikan mereka. Mereka hanya takut." Inilah Kim Seokjin. Sosok seorang bagiakan Ibu untuknya. Sosok yang mengomel namun dengan banyak perhatian terselip. Lelaki manis yang ia cintai layaknya dua malaiakatnya. Karena Seokjin adalah malaikat tanpa sayap bagi Jimin.

Kakinya melengkah mendekat. Merentangkan tangan lalu memeluk Seokjin. Nyaman, hangat dan penuh rasa melindungi. Semua yang ia dapat dari Ibunya ada pada Seokjin. Jimin tahu, Seokjin lah malaikat yang Ibunya utus menggantikan perannya.

"Terimakasih Hyung. Terimakasih." Seokjin agak terkesiap, namun balas memeluk Jimin. Ia tahu, lelaki itu rapuh. Lelaki itu butuh tumpuan. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan Jungkook. Dia berharga bagiku. Terus sayangi dia Hyung. Kumohon."

Nada itu jelas dengan rasa penuh permohonan dan putus asa. Melihat Jimin begitu rapuh membuatnya terasa ingin terus merengkuh Jimin kedalam pelukannya "Dia juga anakku. Jungkook sudah kuanggap anakku. Bahkan hidupnya lebih penting dari hidupku. Jadi jangan kau khawatirkan apapun. Fokuslah untuk membahagiakannya, jadilah Papah yang membanggakkan untuknya." Jimin hanya mengangguk, bahkan merapalkan terimakasih rasanya tak sanggup. Dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang lolos. Seokjin benar-benar malaikat.

.

.

"Tak baik sendirian disini, kau bisa masuk angin."

"Ah kau Tae. Kapan datang?" Jimin meletakkan jus alpokatnya, semakin menekuk lututnya, menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat pada lututnya.

"Tumben, sekarang kau hidup sehat ya? Kemana _beer_ dan _cola_ mu bung?" Jimin tertawa kecil lalu melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Kau harusnya hidup sehat Tae. Agar kau bisa hidup lebih lama. Ah ya kau sudah lama?"

"Ehm. Aku datang langsung menemui permaisuriku yang tengah di peluk oleh ratunya." Jimin tersenyum membayangkan Yoongi memeluk Jungkook dalam tidurnya.

"Yoongi masih mendiamkanku." Gumamnya.

Taehyung menenggak colanya, mengikuti Jimin yang kini menatap ke langit malam "Salahmu." Kemudian meletakkan colanya , menghembuskan nafas pelan saat melihat bagaiamana bintang di atas berkelap kelip begitu indah "Kau kenapa sering sekali ke luar negeri atau luar kota? Apa Mr. Woo terlalu otoriter? Sudah ku bilang, carilah perusahaan lain."

"Tae." Wajahnya menoleh tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Taehyung. "Mau mendengar cerita yang pernah kau dengar?" Lelaki berambut merah itu mengernyit diam, menanti Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada langit, langit ini seindah mata Jungkook, tidak, mata Jungkook lebih indah dari langit malam "Jeon Jungkook. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun adalah anak yang kutemui lima tahun lalu." Matanya semakin dalam menerawang. "Orang tuanya terlibat kecelakaan saat hendak bepergian dengan orang tuaku."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia tahu cerita ini karena Jimin sendiri pernah bercerita, namun kali ini nada itu berbeda. Masih dengan kalimat yang sama lima tahun lalu, tapi dengan nada jelas berbeda, ada sedih hancur bahagia dan putus asa tersirat "Umurnya lima tahun saat ia menangis di depanku. Meneriakki kedua orang tuanya. Yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa itu mati. Ia hancur sama denganku. Namun kutau, Jungkook lebih hancur dariku, karena ia masih membutuhkan mereka. Aku dua puluh tahun saat itu segera memeluknya. Berjanji akan merawatnya. Aku ingin menjadikannya adik, namun segala proses itu melelahkan, mereka tak percaya padaku, aku hanya lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun, masih kuliah dan kerja part time. Hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mengangkatnya menjadi anak dengan segala syarat tanggung jawab yang harus ku lewati."

Jimin menghela nafasnya sejenak

"Dan saat pertama kali ia memanggilku Papah. Aku meneteskan air mata. Dia, Park Jungkook, anakku. Aku memberikan keringatku, darahku bahkan hidupku pada anak itu."

"Kami tahu kau sangat menyayanginya Jim." Taehyung mencoba menimpali.

"Dan saat ku perkenalkan ia pada lima sahabatku, Jungkook yang penakut dan pemalu besar justru tersenyum lebar. Seakan tahu, ia tengah menyambut malaikat pelindungnya. Kalian mencintai Jungkook saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku berterimakasih."

"Tidak ada yang tak akan mencintainya. Lucifer sekalipun akan bertekuk lutut di bawah Jungkook." Taehyung terkekeh dengan kalimatnya, mengalihkan pandangnya pada sang sahabat dengan raut tak terbaca "Kau kenapa Jim?" Jimin tentu tidak baik-baik saja. Taehyung tahu.

Ayolah mereka sudah bersama tak hanya beberapa tahun, hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan dengan Park Jimin.

"Jaga Jungkook." Dengan cepat Jimin menoleh. "Jaga dia Tae. Bukan demiku. Tapi karena Jungkook. Aku mempercayakan anakku padamu."nadanya tegas.

"Seperti kau tidak akan bersamanya saja." Taehyung mencoba menepis rasa khawatirnya dengan kalimat Jimin.

"Tak selamanya aku bisa menjaga Jungkook."

.

.

.

Semua berjalan cepat,ada saat dimana justru si Jungkooklah yang mendapat lemparan bunga pada pernikahan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Berlari menghampiri Yoongi, memberi lelaki cantik itu bunga yang ia tangkap lalu mengecup lembut pipi seseorang yang ia anggap segalanya baginya _"Yoongi Hyung sama cantiknya dengan Seokjin Hyung saat memegang bunga ini. Jungkookie suka."_

Lalu saat anak itu mengatakan tak ingin mengundang teman-teman kelasnya, berkata ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga yang ia cintai. Dan disinilah mereka, mendapat satu suapan dari sendok kecil yang Jungkook berikan pada tiap orang dewasa di ruangannya. Meski sejujurnya si anak tak mau memotong kuenya, berdalih tak ingin menghancurkan gambar iron man nya, namun menurut saat Taehyung kembali menjanjikannya kue yang sama persis tahun depan.

"Papah Jungkookie suka pestanya. Terimakasih." Jungkook bergerak memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Merasa aneh, Papahnya tak pernah sepanas ini "Papah kenapa?" dirinya menarik diri dari pelukan Jimin. Meneliti wajah Papahnya yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Tak apa sayang. Jadilah jagoan Papah yang hebat." Detik selanjutnya Yoongi berteriak saat melihat darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung kekasihnya, berlari menyaksikan Jimin rubuh menimpa Jungkook yang hanya diam mematung.

Semua berjalan dengan cepat, menyaksikan sosok lelaki yang selalu terlihat kuat, penuh senyum itu kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selang dan segala hal yang tak mereka mengerti fungsinya. Yang mereka tau benda-benda itu melekat pada Jimin, membantu Jimin hidup, benda yang justru terlihat menyeramkan bagi seorang Park Jungkook.

Yoongi bahkan tak berani menghampirinya. Berdiri dengan tangan menutup mulutnya, meredam isakannya saat melihat Jimin menatapnya begitu lemah, terlalu takut mendekati si kecil yang menangis meraung-meraung di pinggiran ranjang Papahnya. Yoongi hanya takut, melihat bagaiamana Jimin terlalu lemah untuk menggelengkan kepala atau mengangkat tangan mengusap rambut dan air mata Jungkook, Jimin tak sanggup, Jimin tak dapat, dan itu membuat Yoongi ketakutan, ia takut di tinggalkan ia takut Jimin pergi.

Jimin memejamkan mata saat Yoongi berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Dadanya begitu nyeri mendengar isakan dua malaikatnya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha mengelus Jungkook, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah erangan kemarahan dari dirinya sendiri karena Jimin sungguh lemah.

"Puas membohongi kami selama ini Park." Semua diam. Jimin hanya bisa memandangi satu persatu sahabatnya yang melihatnya iba. Jimin benci air mata mereka. Jimin benci terlihat lemah di depan mereka. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap dan menatap mengisyaratkan mereka berhenti menangis karenanya.

.

.

"Brengsek memang kau Park." Jimin tersenyum mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi dengan jempolnya.

"Terimakasih kau mengumpat saat tak ada Jungkook. Yeah, aku memang brengsek. Jadi maukah memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkan semua kebohonganmu? Lalu kau anggap aku apa Park? Kau anggap mereka apa. Kau membutuhkan kami, kami selalu ada untukmu Jim. Jadi jangan seperti ini. Kumohon." Sekuat tenaga lelaki itu meredam tangisnya. Yoongi tak boleh lemah di depan kekasihnya, ia ingin terlihat kuat, agar Jimin pun menjadi kuat, agar Jimin dapat bersamanya lebih lama.

"Akupun. Saat pertama kali aku mengetahui kanker menggerogoti darahku. Aku ingin berteriak, berlari pada kalian, terutama kau sayang." bibirnya melengkung tersenyum teduh "Aku bahkan marah pada diriku. Seorang Park Jimin terlihat lemah. Tapi bukan Park Jimin jika tak dapat menyelesaikan ini. Aku amat sangat mencintai anakku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya terpuruk. Aku berjuang Yoongi-ah. Maafkan aku selalu berbohong pergi jauh. Aku hanya ingin sembuh. Aku ingin terus bersama dan anakku."

"Kau akan sembuh Jimin-ah. Kau akan sembuh."

.

.

.

Jimin kembali memukulkan palunya pada paku yang tertancap pada kayu yang sudah ia gergaji. Menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengelap peluh yang menghalangi matanya. Mengingat doa sang anak yang menginginkan sebuah rumah kecil dimana Jungkook berjanji akan memberikan rumah bagi Miri anjing poodlenya.

"Papah." Jungkook meninggalkan tasnya, berlari menubruk punggung Jimin yang masih berjongkok memegang palunya "Wah rumah Miri cantik. Apa Papah cape? Akan Kookie pijit." Jimin terkekeh lalu menggeleng, menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di atas pahanya.

"Tidak Papah tidak cape. Pasti lebih cape Jungkookie yang sekolah seharian kan?" Ucapnya mengecup sebentar hidung mungil yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

"Ah ya Papah benar. Jungkookie hari ini cape, mengerjakan 20 soal matematika dan membantu guru Song membawakan buku ke ruang guru." Jimin terbahak, menguselkan hidungnya pada hidung Jungkook.

"Pekerjaan yang berat Bung. Dimana Hoseok Hyung?"

"Pipis. Hoseok Hyung menolak mengantarku makan eskrim, katanya ingin pipis."

"Ganti bajumu. Kau tak rindu Miri? Setelah ganti baju baru Kookie boleh bermain bersama Miri."

"Yeay." Badannya berdiri tegak mengecup sekilas bibir Papahnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuat yang tua begitu gemas, menatap Jungkook layaknya anak lima tahun sama seperti dulu.

"Rumah yang bagus Jim. Kau bisa tidur berdua bersama Miri dan memeluknya." Jimin tertawa lalu menepuk celananya.

"Ya dan kau akan kutugaskan menjadi satpamku di depan sini." Dirinya menunjukkan tanah yang ia pijak tepat di depan kandang anjing Jungkook.

"Sialan kau Park."

"Hoseok Hyung. Terimakasih. Aku percayakan mereka padamu." Hoseok hanya terdiam saat Jimin berlalu setelah menepuk bahunya. Sekalipun ia mencintai Yoongi, Hoseok lebih mengharapkan Jimin hidup diantara mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **25 Desember**_

Yoongi menjatuhkan gagang telepon rumahnya, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jimin sehat beberapa bulan ini. Ia rutin membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah 70% kesembuhan yang mereka genggam.

6 pasang kaki itu berlari serempak. Dengan tangan Jungkook dalam genggaman Namjoon. Si kecil hanya tau tiba-tiba ia di jemput saat pelajaran, oleh Namjoon yang memperlihatkan matanya yang bengkak dan merah. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu Hyungnya yang lain di rumah sakit. Jungkook hanya terlalu naif mencari dimana Papahnya karena hanya Papahnya yang terlihat.

"Jiiimiiin." Teriak Yoongi, _(Dengan saudara Min Yoongi? Kami menemukan kontak anda dalam panggilan nomor satu saudara Jimin)_

"Jimin ya Tuhan." Seokjin terjatuh saat melihat adiknya tak berdaya di atas ranjang _(Maaf, kami dari rumah sakit, mengabarkan bahwa seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin kelahiran Busan 1995, meninggal dunia dua menit lalu di rumah sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan)_

"Papah." Tangan kecil itu bergerak menyentuh tangan Jimin. Masih hangat. Tapi Papahnya hanya terdiam tanpa membuka matanya. Bibirnya melengkung melihat begitu banyak darah dalam baju dan tubuh Papahnya.

 **Persis seperti lima tahun lalu. Saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya.**

Lalu dimana Jimin yang harusnya memeluknya.

"Papah bangun. Jungkookie takut darah." Tangis Seokjin semakin kencang. Namjoon bergerak menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Hoseok bersandar pada tembok, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras, dan Taehyung menangis dalam diam menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang mulai dingin.

"Kau bodoh Jimin. Tapi kau hebat." Sang Polisi hanya menunduk, bukan ia, namun tetap mereka merasa bersalah _(Tuan Park Jimin, menabrakan mobilnya pada Truk yang melaju kencang hendak menabrak bus berisi siswa SMA. Park Jimin mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan puluhan siswa, kami meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih.)_ ia melihat bagaiamana puluhan siswa itu membungkuk memberikan penghormatan pada Jimin.

Park Jimin. Lelaki yang sudah berusia 26 tahun itu, sungguh hebat, bahkan ia menyentuh kesembuhan pada prosentase 70. Sayangnya, ia kalah pada Takdir. Park Jimin meninggal bukan karena penyakitnya, tidak, Jimin bisa melawan kankernya. Jimin menang dari kankernya, Jimin tak mungkin di kalahkan oleh penyakit. Tapi Jimin mengalah pada Takdir. Kebaikannya membuatnya harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Kebaikannya membuat kelima lelaki itu kehilangan sosok yang mereka cinta. Kepergiannya meninggalkan si kecil yang membutuhkannya.

Tapi satu, Jimin pergi dengan membawa kebanggan pada Jungkook. Jungkook bangga pada Papanya. Pahlawannya dari dulu bukanlah Iron Man, bukan robot-robot yang ada dalam kamarnya. Pahlawannya adalah Papahnya. Park Jimin. Dan sekali lagi Park Jimin membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Malaikat untuk Jungkook. Dan hanya untuk Jungkook, Park Jimin pahlawan untuk semua orang.

 **Papah, Jungkookie mencintaimu.**

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

"Jja, tidurlah sayang. tapi tetap berdoa dulu."

"Baik Mommy."

 _Saat itu, dalam ruangan berbau obat itu hanya terdapat Namjoon dan Jimin. Dengan Jimin terbaring di ranjang dan Namjoon yang setia menjaganya. "Jika aku pergi Hyung. Kuserahkan Jungkook bersamamu-"_

" _Jimin."_

" _Ku berikan hak asuhku padamu dan pada Seokjin Hyung. Kau akan merawatnya kan? Kau akan menyayanginya kan? Kumohon katakan iya Hyung agar nanti aku akan tenang."_

" _Kau ngawur Jim. Kau akan sembuh."_

" _Aku akan sembuh Hyung. Tapi tetap berjanjilah. Kumohon." Namjoon menggeram, melihat air mata adik kesayangannya itu terjatuh dengan sorot mata begitu menyedihkan._

" _Tanpa kau mintapun akau akan merawat Jungkook, aku menyayanginya bodoh, Seokjinpun sama. Kau harusnya tahu itu. Maka sembuhlah Jimin. Kita rawat Jungkook bersama." Yang Namjoon dapatkan adalah sebuah senyum kelegaan serta air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tubuh tingginya bergerak memeluk sang adik erat, menyalurkan kekuatannya. Namjoon yakin, Jimin akan sembuh._

Jemari kecil itu bersatu terpaut, matanya memejam tentram "Tuhan, terimakasih atas nikmatmu. Aku mendapatkan lagi A dalam matematika. Kau juga memberi kesembuhan pada Miri. Tolong jaga Daddy saat ia pulang nanti, kau tau kan aku menunggu Daddy? Ah ya, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Papah." Seokjin terus tersenyum mengamati bagaimana mata itu terpejam, Jungkook sungguh cantik dan suci "Hai Papah. Papah mendengarku kan? Miri sudah sembuh dan hari ini Miri mau bermain lagi dengan Jungkookie. Papah sedang apa? Apa disana masih nyaman? Jangan sering tersandung Papah, tak ada Jungkookie yang akan menenangkan jika Papah menangis nanti." Sekuat tenaga Seokjin tersenyum, kekehan Jungkook itu penuh makna.

"Mommy, bisakah kau menutup sebentar telinga?" Jungkook membuka sebelah matanya, memberikan raut memelas "Ada rahasia pria sejati antara aku dan Papah." Seokjin hanya terkekeh mengangguk mengikuti apa yang Jungkook inginkan.

"Oke Papah, ini rahasia kita." Ucapnya berbisik "Tadi di sekolah Mingyu memberiku banyak cokelat dan kue. Aku memakan banyak, tak apa kan? Aku sudah sikat gigi. Tapi jangan lapor Mommy Seokjin dan Mommy Yoongi. Kau tahu kan ini rahasia pria sejati?" Seokjin merengut lalu terkekeh. "Selamat malam Papah. Kookie mencintaimu."

"Baiklah sekarang tidur."

"Mommy akan tidur memelukku?" Seokjin mengangguk tersenyum. "Aku sayang Mommy."

"Mommy pun sayang."

Setengah sebelas malam, Namjoon membuka pintu berwarna putih itu, berjinjit pelan memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan robot dan foto Jimin. Merasa hangat saat melihat bagaimana pulasnya Jungkook dalam dekapan Seokjin.

Kedua malaikatnya terlihat cantik.

Namjoon membungkukkan badan untuk sekedar mengecup kedua kening bidadarinya. Lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa melunturkan senyumnya.

.

 _"Galaksi dan langit malam sungguh indah." Namjoon bergumam._

 _"Kau tau Hyung apa yang lebih indah dari galaksi?" Taehyung menoleh_

 _"Jimin." Jawab keduanya serempak dengan bibir tersenyum._

.

.

.

thankyou.

terinspirasi dari tulisan di twt wkk. please give me your love. aku menulisnya dengan penuh perasaan. gomowo, saranghae.


End file.
